Nanda, Tsuzuki?
by freakyvampire
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka bump into an obstacle that would affect their lives forever. Can they overcome it? TsuHiso or TsuMur
1. Chapter 1

Descendants of Darkness

Yami no Matsuei

'Sigh'. Tsuzuki stared out his apartment window. 'Now what am I going to do today? Dead life yet seems so boring….' Tsuzuki sighed once more, until he jumped up out of the chair, because the door bell rang. stupid him.

Tsuzuki got back up, rubbed his head from the aching pain that just occurred, and opened the door. "Oh, hey Hisoka…." Tsuzuki looked down on the floor and walked back in to his room. Hisoka, however, had news for him. "Why did you come here? I mean, yeah, do we have an assignment?" Tsuzuki looked up to his partner. "Something similar, but I do have some news that is related to it." Hisoka grinned at Asato. "And, what news could that be?" Tsuzuki sighed once more. "Since you're so depressed about not getting anymore assignments, I thought you might wanna check this out." Hisoka smiled. 'Yeah, he did save me from committing suicide…..I mean, death suicidal, like…I don't know how to explain it!' Tsuzuki was getting frustrated once again. "Well, Chief Konoe and Tatsumi asked us to come out to the Summons Department."

"What do we have to do there? We're already done with the business on earth here, so why go back?" Tsuzuki looked at his old friend. "Just come and you'll see." Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki by the arm and led him back to the department.

MEANWHILE

"Heh. So have they gone back, Mr. Sakaki?" Muraki asked. "Hai. They'll be going back, soon." Sakaki said promptly. "You did send the letter, right?" Muraki asked suspiciously. "Yeah. They will be reading it very soon. But why threaten them now?" Sakaki asked. "Don't worry. I have a plan that would put Mr. Tsuzuki in a very awkward position." Muraki laughed. "Oh. Do you want me to take you there, doctor?" "No. Just wait until he gets shocked. It will only take a few moments to make him worst than the way he is." Sakaki looked at him, as if he really did believe that his plan would succeed this time.

BACK TO THE OTHERS

"Hisoka! Choto!" Tsuzuki was panting for his life. "Wait? We can't wait! We gotta hurry, ASAP!" Tsuzuki sighed and let Hisoka drag him to the office. When they got there, Tsuzuki half passed out. Hisoka panted, while Tatsumi came with the red envelope. "Check this thing out. It has your name on it, Tsuzuki, so I told Kurosaki to bring you here to read it." Tatsumi handed Tsuzuki the envelope. He had a puzzled look, wondering who the hell would want to give him a letter, and opened it. In it read:

_My dear Mr. Tsuzuki, _

_I haven't heard from you for a year now. How have you been? Have you been receiving the red queen roses I sent? Remember, red roses signify passion, and I hope you have some. Anyway, going on. Remember what I have done to that boy of yours? The mark? The curse that lays upon him? If you do, recite these words over in your mind to help you remember: _

_ Hisoka Kurosaki will die_

_ The curse that I have put, _

_ Will seal him up for _

_ Eternity. Until I have you, _

_ I can kill him anytime, _

_ Anyway I want to. Remember, _

_ Just remember these words of _

_ Mine. If you don't come and meet _

_ Me, it spells the end of _

_ Hisoka Kurosaki. _

Tsuzuki was shocked. (Ok, so it was crappy. Going on.) "What the hell!" Tsuzuki dropped the letter and fell on his ass. "Tsuzuki? What's wrong?" Hisoka knelt down to him. "The letter……It is a threat…..I can't……I can't go…." Tsuzuki trembled as he tried to speak. "What did it say?" Hisoka asked. Tatsumi left to get Tsuzuki a glass of water. "Re-read it. I-it will explain." Hisoka picked up the letter and read it.

"So? What about it? I die, I die. Like you said, I'm too young for revenge. Maybe I'll just give up hope that I'll ever kill him." Hisoka put his hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder. "Don't go….I don't wanna see you get hurt…." Hisoka hid his eyes behind his hair. Tsuzuki brightened up. "You've made my day, Hisoka. You're worried about me, thank you." Hisoka was confused. "What do you mean? Do you mean that my worries for you are special?" Tsuzuki nodded. "To tell you the truth, you're the most important person to me." Hisoka smiled and nodded in agreement.

Tbc…..

Okay! I need to work a bit more. I just got into this anime. So I guess I need to work a bit more. Thank you for reviewing!


	2. CONFUSING!

'He was the only one that cared…..' Hisoka knew for the first time ever, ever in his lifetime that he was crying for someone who cared for him. The only person who cared. Tsuzuki looked up at the boy who was crying for either happiness, or depression. He stared into his emerald eyes to find the answer. 'This kid has hopes for something….I wonder what…..' Tsuzuki seemed really puzzled at the moment. He tried to look for that 'something' but couldn't find it. He gave up and went to go get Ujiri Green Tea. His favorite! Hisoka wiped the tears off of his face and went back to his/Tsuzuki's office.

MEANWHILE

Muraki was planning a nefarious plot again. "Well, well. Now, what shall I do with him? I need my desires, and I can't keep on waiting, so minus well that I just go and kill him." Muraki was so impatient. He couldn't wait to get his perverted hands on Tsuzuki's beautiful body. 'Just wait, Mr. Tsuzuki. I'll get what is mine, and mine alone. I'll be planning on what to do with you….' Muraki cackled at the thought. (DIRTY MINDED BASTARD! He doesn't even think about his girlfriend! Jeeze!"

JUDGEMENT BUREAU

Hisoka just got finished with his work when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Hisoka stated when he was putting away the documents. Tatsumi came in and gave him tea. (He's too young for coffee!) "Arigato, Tatsumi-san." Tatsumi just nodded and sat down. "Where's your partner?" Tatsumi raised a brow. "I dunno. Last I saw him was in the hallway grabbing some pastries to eat from Wakaba. Tatsumi knew it. "That guy always finds the chief trouble." Tatsumi sighed. "Well, that is the Tsuzuki we all know, right?" Hisoka smiled. Tatsumi nodded. "And we like him just the way he is." Hisoka smiled to say he was pleased with the thought. Then, there was another pushing the door in without knocking. (Hisoka had a previous one from Watari.) It was Tsuzuki, having a handful of sweets. He set them down on the table and named them all out for the two. "OK! Here we have, apple pie, caramel candy, chocolate, pumpkin pie, strawberry candy, pineapple candy, caramel apple cake, champagne, strawberry tart….." He dragged on and on. Tatsumi and Hisoka twitched. "WHAT or actually, WHY DID YOU GET ALL OF THAT WITHOUT ASKING!" Tatsumi and Hisoka yelled at Tsuzuki. "Why!" Tsuzuki was in puppy form. He had little eyes that were about to burst into tears. Tatsumi and Hisoka were taken aback, but regained normal form. "I'll leave this to you, Kurosaki-kun." Tatsumi took the cups and left the room. "Well, there you go again, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka scolded him. He was still in his puppy form, but this time, he turned angry. "Why are you yelling at me for?" Then, Tsuzuki cried. Hisoka hated it when he was crying. Hisoka was so frustrated that he had to give in. "Stop, Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki didn't stop. Hisoka was really mad this time. He couldn't suppress it. He took the apple pie and shoved it in his mouth. Tsuzuki was so shocked that he choked it down his mouth.

WATARI MOMENT

Watari was almost finished with his experiment when Tatsumi came in. "Hey Tatsumi! Wanna be-…" Tatsumi interrupted. "I didn't come here to be your guinea pig! I came here to see if you are done with you current experiment." Tatsumi said. "Oh, almost. I just need a little bit more of a chemical mixture and I shall be done!" Watari was so giddy. "Well, what kind is it now?" Tatsumi asked. "It is a one of a kind! No one ever thought of this but, it really is for only for living people that are greedy. I was in a moment or two back then…." Watari laughed. "Well, then, spit it out!" Tatsumi was eager to find out. "It is what everyone hoped for, a second chance of living!" Watari laughed once more. Tatsumi only raised a brow. "That isn't very interesting….." Watari stopped his laughing and stared at Tatsumi. He scrunched his face a bit, and found a way to get back at him. "HA! That is why I said this is for living people! They don't wanna die! They want to continue living! Humans are such greedy creatures never meant to be understood!" Watari stumped Tatsumi for the first time. "Cat got your tongue, Tatsumi?" Watari laughed at him. This was it. It was the last straw. Tatsumi couldn't take it any longer. "TAKE THAT BACK, YOU BASTARD!" He pounded Watari and ect.

JUDGMENT BUREAU

Hisoka was feeling a bit sick. "Nh…." Hisoka collapsed on the floor of the hallway. 'Suffer, my puppet…..' Hisoka couldn't get that voice off of his mind. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Hisoka screamed. The people that heard him ran out to him. "Kid! Are you okay?" Watari asked. Hisoka was throwing up on the floor. The last thing he saw was Tsuzuki and Tatsumi running out to him, calling his name before he blacked out.

A/N: STILL DON'T GET THE AUTHOR NOTE THING! WELL, review please! I need more! I'll update soon! Don't know when that is. Bye!


	3. Curse you

"What the hell? What happened Watari?" Tsuzuki demanded. He was holding the kid in his arms. "What happened!" Tsuzuki wanted an answer. "I don't know. Hmm…..nani?" Watari was confused. The mark that Hisoka had started appearing, in a dark shade too. "Hisoka! Kid! Wake up!" Tsuzuki was shaking Hisoka like crazy. He couldn't stop. Tatsumi put a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder to calm him down. "Don't do that. He just needs a little rest."

'Tatsumi doesn't know anything! It's the curse! Muraki wants me!' Tsuzuki drove into tears. It hit Hisoka's face, but he didn't move. Watari spoke up. "Before he collapsed, he vomited not only the tea and….yeah….but also blood…..a lot." Watari fixed his glasses a bit. "What the….?" Tsuzuki was confused. "He vomited blood? A lot of it?" Tsuzuki asked. "Yeah, it was pretty bad. Just let him rest for a while." Watari stated. Tsuzuki didn't know what to do. He picked Hisoka up, and carried him back to his house. By the time Tsuzuki got there, Hisoka woke up. "Nh….where…am I?" He asked himself. "At your house." Tsuzuki sighed. "Eh? Tsuzuki? Why am I here?" Hisoka asked him. "Because, you blacked out, remember?" Tsuzuki was concerned. Couldn't Hisoka remember that he vomited and all that crap? He was worried. "No, I can't really recall any of it…." Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki, thinking that he was tricking him or something. "Are you serious?" Tsuzuki inched a bit closer to Kurosaki's face. "Nani? Did I do something?" Hisoka backed away and blushed. "No, but your acting strange. Do you not remember that you vomited all over the hallway? And Watari came to help you? Me and Tatsumi? Don't you remember any of that?" Hisoka shook his head. 'Muraki! You are messing with Hisoka's mind, aren't you? Well, you'll regret it!' Tsuzuki was fed up. He did not want Hisoka to get hurt, but he was getting it worse than the kid.

MEANWHILE

"Damn it! I was so close in getting that kid's mind to stop completely!" Muraki cursed. 'Well, Mr. Tsuzuki, you won't give in so easily, huh? I'll make sure your mine!' Muraki thought as he sipped down some sake. "When the time comes, you'll beg for his willingness to live, Tsuzuki! I will get what I want, and when I want!" He said, as he broke the glass.

BACK TO THE PLACE….

Tsuzuki was lost. 'Damn you Muraki! Why do you have to make Hisoka suffer like this? Why make me worry….why make me confess now?' Tsuzuki wondered. He clutched his wrists together to suppress his anger toward the dirty little slut. (Matsushita's adjective!)

Hisoka, however, wasn't very interested on finding out what happened earlier. He simply said, "It's all in the past. Let the future decide." Tsuzuki was really pissed then. He was ready to blow any second. Just then, the phone rang. Tsuzuki snapped out of his anger and went to pick up the phone. "Tsuzuki speaking." He answered. "Tsuzuki! It's Watari! How's Hisoka? Did he wake up?" Watari asked hurriedly. "Yeah, about a while ago. Why?" Tsuzuki asked. "Well, does he remember anything? Is the mark still there?" Watari asked again. "He doesn't remember anything, and yes, the mark is there." Tsuzuki answered. "Okay. This is my theory. Muraki had something to do with this, if I must say. He is somehow controlling Hisoka's memory, so you better watch out! Your partner that you hoped to save, might become your worst enemy!" Watari simplified. "Okay. I get it. Yeah. Uh huh. Ja ne." Tsuzuki hung up the phone, and Hisoka was rising up. "You shouldn't get up, Hisoka. You need to rest." Tsuzuki urged. "Nah, that's okay. I can heal 10 times as fast, remember?" Hisoka said. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." Tsuzuki rubbed his head. Hisoka blinked at the guy. 'He looks, really cute when he blushes…..Wait! I can't say that! He and I are guys….we can't have forbidden love…though I wish we could…' Hisoka just pouted and shook his head to get his mind off of it. "Something wrong, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki looked at the boy, who was shaking his head like crazy. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just having a hard time remembering, that's all. Well, let's just go back. We have stuff to do." Hisoka got up, and went to the door. Tsuzuki pulled his arm back. "What now?" Kurosaki looked at the man, who apparently, was in puppy form. "Can we go to the bakery first?" Tsuzuki whined. "Fine. Then we go BACK!" Hisoka took Tsuzuki to the nearest bakery for him to get pie.

A/N: I'm not sure if it is a very good cliff for u, but I think I need to get off. Been online last night. (Referring to 7-21-05) And I stayed up until 12 a.m. I was talking to my friend about the pairings, and she said to make it a Muraki fic. I'm not very happy about that….cause she is a Muraki fan……I hate him. So, she says it is better for him to have either Hisoka or Tsuzuki. I'm not sure. Should I make it a Muraki fic or no? PLEASE INCLUDE THIS IN YOUR REVIEWS! JA NE!


End file.
